User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/YOSHI GOES DUMB!!! WORLD WAN?
Who cares if wan means something else? I don't! Worlds *World 1 **Level 1-1: Uh, Yeah! - The level focuses on Yoshi's basic moves. Because who cares? **Level 1-2: Rambi Surfers - A level which focuses on using Rambi. Beware the Calamitous Coupes. **Level 1-3: Kabang Bang - Look out! Use the Song of Kong to take 'em out! **Level 1-4: The MLGB's Are After Some Sweg - Watch out. (BOSS: Club Rabbid) **Level 1-5: Find Band Members in the Ancient Gardens! - Wait, what? Whatever. **Level 1-6: Quit It! - Whole way there you must not look at emotional things... or else. **Level 1-7: Spooky Scary Boolean Codes - It's a haunted house which looks creepy. But BOOS. **Level 1-8: Plains of Whoopee Cushner - It's Whoopee Cushner's boss fight. Jeez, no! *World 4 **Level 4-8: DIY Burt Land - It's the Burts! (BOSS: Burts the Ball and Valiant Fred) *World 5 **Level 5-4: Great, Great Golem! - It seems pretty hot here... which is the focus! (BOSS: Icicle Golem) **Level 5-8: Snowfall Brawl - Get ready for a brawl in the snowfall! (BOSS: ???) *World 6 **Level 6-4: Brave the Chomp Train - Ride the train, that's also the focus. (BOSS: Chomp Train) Burts The Ball, Valiant Fred It's basically a fight against two things at once. Of course, this is not easy. *First Phase (1-5) **You're gonna have to fight Burt the Ball and Bashful. First Burt the Bashful jumps and then Burt the Ball jumps on him. Once one of them gets to the other side, they lose balance briefly before regaining them. Depending on who reached the other side first, that determines which Burt goes first. ***In Phase 2, however, they roll. ***Phase 3, they ground pound and go to the other side, tilting the arena. ***Phase 4, they stand on eachother and basically jump up together, each time they land, summoning enemies. ***Phase 5, all the above attacks. **Burt the Ball: He does the same ol' attack. ***Phase 1: He just calls in 1, 2, 3, 2 Bumpties. Always in one of them is a Pointy Tucks. In the Bumpty packs, not the other packs. ***Phase 2: This time 2 Bumpties, 1 Tiki Tank, 3 Bumpties, 1 Tiki Tank. The Tiki Tanks are basically Bumpties, but bigger and directly push you back. ***Phase 3: 1 Slow Moe, which can actually hurt you and push you back. After that, 1 Bumpty, 2 Tiki Tanks, 1 Bumpty, 3 Tiki Tanks, 1 Bumpty. ***Phase 4: 1 Slow Moe, 2 Slow Moes, 3 Slow Moes, 4 Slow Moes, 5 Slow Moes. Then 15 Bumpties and 8 Tiki Tanks! Gosh! What a mouthful! ***Phase 5: No Pointy Tucks in this one. 5 Slow Moes, 10 Tiki Tanks, 15 Bumpties, but 1 Bomb Louie. If you jump on the Bomb Louie when it's next to the end of the line, you'll knock Burt the Ball off. **Burt the Bashful: Not sure for now. *Second Phase (6-10) **It's Fred now and he decides to try and hurt you with men! Because why not? He's basically like Spike the Piranha with Naval Piranha aspects mixed into him. **He first brings up a cannon (all while jumping into the background) and shoots out Will O' Wisps, but then ten Bobblehead Freds (some which bounce from the ground instead), and then a CHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCK. Chomp Train It's the Gator Train but cranked up to One Thousand degrees of pain. *First Phase (1-5) **Spikeball attacks. FIRST. ***Phase 1: One spikeball (L) and One Skateboard Ziggy ®. Then One spikeball ® and One Skateboard Ziggy ®. And then Spikeballs on both sides. ***Phase 2: First on the right, the Shy Guys throw three spikeballs in rapid succession and the last one is a Skateboard Ziggy, then on the left. Then on both sides. ***Phase 3: Three spikeballs first and at the far end is a Boing Boing Betty. Repeat on the other side. ***Phase 4: One Valkyrie which is a pain in the butt considering that it shoots rapidly non-stop. ***Phase 5: Instead of spikeballs, Slow Moes. Unfortunately, they loop back and forth five times all while bouncing off of other Slow Moes. **Summoning enemies. ***Phase 1: *Second Phase 6-10 Category:Blog posts